The New Kids
by firebird377
Summary: Two mysterious new students join Hogwarts, and while they couldn't be more unlike each other, they look like twins. How will their arrival shake up Harry's year?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The New Kids

"Hey Harry, who's that new kid?" asked Ron. They were eating breakfast in the great hall and staring at the new kid at the end of the table.

"I think his name's Marcus," replied Harry. "Marcus Hill."

"He's cute, whoever he is," said Hermione.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

"What? He is! Let's invite him to come sit with us."

"Good idea, Hermione," said Harry. He waved at the new kid while Ron sat and sulked.

Marcus Hill was no ordinary new student. Orphaned as a child at a young age in a tragic amusement park accident, his magical background had been hidden from him by the mysterious old man who had raised him. After he set his neighbour's hair on fire in a mysterious accident, the old man revealed the secrets of his magical abilities to him and sent him to Hogwarts to learn magic. His arrival there was even more mysterious—he had joined the school in the middle of the year, something no other student had ever done. Mystery seemed to follow Marcus around like a shadow.

Now he sat down at the breakfast table and pushed a lock of his raven black hair out of the way of his jade green eyes. He smiled at the trio and said, "Hello. I'm Marcus Hill. It's nice to meet you."

The trio introduced themselves. After talking for awhile they were soon fast friends—except for Ron, who was a little jealous.

"Hey Harry, who's that _other _new kid?" asked Ron. He pointed at the cruel looking boy at the far end of the hall.

Marcus gasped. "That's Manfred Salazar, my old neighbour!"

"It looks like he's already hanging out with the wrong crowd," said Harry.

"Manfred was the meanest kid at my old school," said Marcus. "He kept beating me up and taking my lunch money. One day I got so angry that his hair somehow caught fire and then the next day I was sent here. Now _he's _here too! What's going on?"

"What a weird coincidence!" said Harry.

"Hey Marcus, Manfred looks just like you," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you could be twins," said Harry.

It was true. Manfred looked exactly like Marcus, except his eyes were crimson. As they would later learn, Manfred had also been orphaned… and there were rumours he had caused the accident that had killed his parents!

"There's no way we could be twins," said Marcus. "He's so… evil!"

Manfred had spotted Marcus from across the room and approached the table. He had already become friends with Harry's rival Draco and his cronies. "Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me, Marcus!" he shouted. "I'm going to get my revenge on you this year, mark my words!"

Marcus was too brave to take words like that lying down, so he stood up and braced himself for a fight. But a teacher saw him and gave him detention while Manfred strode away laughing. Marcus sat down and was furious.

"Well," said Harry. "If we have to put up with him all year it's going to be one interesting year!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Manfred's Mysterious Outing

Over the next few days Marcus adjusted to life at Hogwarts. He proved to be naturally gifted at magic, and the talented Hermione helped him overcome his weaknesses and catch up to the rest of the students. But just as Marcus was getting used to his new life Manfred decided to cause trouble.

Marcus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just leaving the Great Hall after dinner when Manfred, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle brushed past them. "Out of my way, losers!" said Manfred as he pushed Marcus to the ground. Hermione helped Marcus up while Ron and Harry shoved back at Manfred and his cronies, but just then Snape walked by and broke up the fight.

"Starting a fight in the halls?" sneered Snape. "Ten points from Gryffindor from each of you. And I'll see you all in detention tonight." Snape glided off, and Manfred and the rest followed him, laughing all the while.

"I can't stand him," said Harry.

"Which one?" asked Ron.

"Does it matter?" asked Harry. He and Ron laughed, but Hermione was unamused.

"I can't believe I got detention because of you guys!" she complained.

"Sorry Hermione," said Marcus.

"Oh, never mind." She blushed and smiled. "Come on, we might as well go now and get it over with.

Snape made the foursome write lines for hours before he let them go. By the time they got out their wrists were aching and the castle was dark and empty.

"I've never written so many lines in my life!" groaned Ron. "What a git that Snape is."

"Come on, let's get to bed," said Hermione. "I'm exhausted."

They began the long walk back to the Gryffindor tower. But they hadn't made it far before they saw a cloaked figure run by in the distance.

"Who was that?" asked Harry. "Nobody is supposed to be awake at this hour."

"We should tell a teacher," said Hermione.

"By the time we find one he'll have gotten far away," pointed out Marcus. "Maybe we should follow him."

"Aw, but I want to go to bed!" complained Ron. "How important can one mysterious guy sneaking around the castle in the dead of night be?"

The other three glared at him. "Alright, alright," said Ron. "Let's go then!"

The foursome snuck quietly after the figure as he took them all around Hogwarts. Once or twice he glanced back, and Marcus thought he saw a flash of crimson. Could it be they were following Manfred?

They turned a corner and reached a dead end. Their target was at the end of the hall. He passed by a single lit torch, and in the light they could see that it was indeed Manfred.

"What's he doing out this late?" whispered Harry.

"I don't know," said Marcus. "But whatever he's doing, it can't be good!"

Manfred pulled on the torch, and appeared to vanish into the wall. They ran up to where he had been standing, but found no evidence of a door. Harry tried pulling on the torch, but nothing happened.

"Where did he go?" Ron asked as he scratched his head.

"It must be some sort of secret passageway, but why can't we get in, too?" Even Hermione was confused.

"Manfred is definitely up to something," said Harry. "And we need to find out what it is!"


End file.
